CloudWings
=CloudWings= Please don't edit or steal my tribe. This belongs to me, Cloud. Appearances CloudWings are small, lean, but strong. They stand as the shortest and lightest dragons in Pyrrhia. They have scales that range from dark gray like storm clouds, bright white, and pale blue. They often have cerulean or sky blue eyes. Electric CloudWings are hatched with electric blue markings next to their eyes, shaped like a thin streak of lightning. CloudWings’ wings seem too large for their body, as they are bigger than a SkyWings. However, they cannot fly as fast. Their wings are made for hovering in the air for long periods of time. The membranes have a misty quality. Their claws are slightly sharper than the other tribes, but instead of curving down toward the ground, they stay flat on the ground, splaying out the webs between the talons. This is one factor that helps the CloudWing stand on top of clouds. CloudWing eggs start dark gray and turns steadily lighter as the dragonet gets closer to hatching. When the dragonet is about to hatch, the egg is bright white. Abilities CloudWings have a long tail, being nearly two times the length of their body, and is very strong. A sharp barb, made of the same material as their claws, protrudes from the tip of their tail. The CloudWing can charge their tail with electricity and shock an enemy. This weapon is not lethal, but can leave a dragon stunned for several moments afterwards. CloudWings can expel a blanket of thick mist when they flap their wings, creating something like a miniature cloud. Their wings have thin feathery membranes, much like the webs between their talons. This is a useful weapon when fighting because although doesn’t do fatal damage, it can blind an opponent and it works well against fire. However, this cannot be used forever and will tire the CloudWing. A CloudWing has large, spread out talons with webs in between the talons. These webs help the CloudWing stand on clouds, whereas other tribes would just sink through. Since the CloudWings spend so much time inside or on top of clouds, they have adapted to be able to breathe the misty substance of clouds just as easily as they would take in air. Weaknesses CloudWings are very vulnerable to fire. Once their wings are singed, producing mist will damage them further. Because of their small size, CloudWings are usually at a disadvantage. They usually flare up their wings to seem larger. CloudWings can run out of electricity in their tail and mist in their wings after using them for too long and will have to recharge. Without these defenses, the CloudWing can only rely on its claws and teeth to survive. Tribe Positions Queen Every four years, the CloudWings elect a queen. They have an election to choose four female candidates for queen. Then, using an animus-touched necklace - similar to the Eye of Onyx - they decide the best queen. The necklace is made of silver and steel, with a bright jewel in the middle. When the necklace is worn around the neck, the jewel changes color depending on how worthy the dragon is to be queen. A CloudWing queen can stay queen as long as the tribe re-elects her every four years. There is no limit as to how long a queen can serve. Council The Tribe Council is made of eight dragons - one female and one male representing each major community. They help the queen make decisions by voting on a matter. If the council is split, the queen makes the final decision. Army CloudWings do not have a strong military force, as they are a fairly peaceful tribe.Soldiers are not forced to serve in the army, but they still earn a living. Soldiers are allowed to quit at any time. Soldiers are mostly guards for the Inner Kingdom, or sometimes personally protecting the king and queen. There are also soldiers who serve directly in the war, but those troops were only made of volunteers - however, they did earn much more than the other soldiers. The CloudWings sided with Blaze but did not actively support her, often sending troops to Queen Glacier, as they could survive in the freezing temperatures of the Ice Kingdom. Farmers and Hunters Every farmer either works directly for the queen at one of the large CloudWing farms, or farms his or her own plot of land and sells their produce to the queen, where royal workers deliver the food to markets throughout the kingdom. Very few live from subsistence farming. CloudWings grow a variety of foods, including some fruits brought from the rainforest. Hunters can work directly for the queen, hunt and sell to the queen, or hunt to supply their own family. Their catches are also distributed throughout the kingdom. Other Jobs CloudWing healers are well paid but rare, as a seven-year apprenticeship is required. A builder plans and constructs whole towns, or just a small hut. They can be hired to build or fix the palace by the queen, or to install a new room in an old house. Crafters create intricate jewelry, spectacles, or furniture, depending on their area of expertise. These include sculpting, painting, carving, or decorating. There are many other jobs that earn money, such as taking care of young dragonets whilst their parents are working, servants who can be hired for personal attendance, peddlers who sell food and trinkets on the busy streets, and much more. Kingdom There are four major communities: Stratus, Golden City, Concealment, and the Inner Kingdom. They are all in and around the Claws of Clouds Mountains. There are other smaller villages and towns, but these four have representatives in the Tribe Council. Stratus Stratus is a small city named after King Stratus, the first king. It lies on the edge of the Sky Kingdom, and one seventh of its population is made of SkyWings. Golden City The Golden City is the second largest and most populated city in the CloudWing Kingdom. It’s population makes up over one third of the CloudWings. It is located near Jade Mountain, hidden well behind tall mountains. It is closer to the SandWings than the SkyWings. Inner Kingdom The Inner Kingdom is the largest city, stationed right in the middle of the Claws of Clouds Mountains, accommodating the CloudWing Royal Palace. Concealment This is not one of the four major communities, but it is the third largest gathering of dragons in the Kingdom of the CloudWings. It was originally a refugee camp for the wounded during the War of SandWing Succession. The CloudWings provided shelter for any dragons who decided to flee to the mountains from the war, no matter what side they’d supported or which tribe they were from. The city was cleverly concealed within the mountains so it wasn’t visible from above. Growing Up as a CloudWing Hatching Atop a well-hidden mountain in CloudWing territory are rows and rows of soft misty nests with eggs settled snugly inside. This is the CloudWing hatchery for all CloudWing eggs, even the royal family. It is guarded day and night, the safest place in the kingdom – even more well guarded than the prisons and dungeons. Each CloudWing mother is assigned a nest. The CloudWing mother lays her egg in the nest. She is not allowed to stay in the hatchery with the other eggs, but she visits her egg every once in awhile. CloudWing eggs change color, from dark gray to pale blue to bright white, as they get closer and closer to hatching. When the egg hatches, the small dragonet stays in the nest until the mother visits again. Dragonethood Until it is older than five years old, the CloudWing dragonet stays with its mother and it’s siblings. It’s family teaches it the most basic lessons, like surviving in the wild, play-fighting, hunting, etc. After it’s five years old, the dragonet is enrolled into a CloudWing school. The school is made of dragonets grouped by age, and there they learn how to live as a CloudWing in the tribe. In the younger groups, they learn to behave and control their powers. After a few years at school, they pick a career and are sorted into groups by career. They learn how to participate in society with the job they chose. In their last year, they are tested for jobs. Adulthood Adult CloudWings usually have a job. There are many different jobs a CloudWing can do, and they can even choose not to have a job. These dragons are called loners, because they do not participate directly in society. They hunt in the wild for themselves and their family. Electric CloudWings Just like SkyWings born with too much fire, an electric CloudWing is born with too much electricity. Just the lightest touch can electrocute another dragon. Electric CloudWings have sapphire blue or electric blue markings beside their eyes, usually shaped like a streak of lightning. Their eggs are bright electric blue. The eggs are usually thrown over a cliff. This is the only death punishment the CloudWings have. However, some electrics have survived till adulthood. Category:Fantribes Category:Fanon